Application programming interfaces (APIs) are specifications primarily used as an interface platform by software components to enable communication with each other. For example, APIs can include specifications for clearly defined routines, data structures, object classes, and variables. Thus, an API defines what information is available and how to send or receive that information.
Setting up multiple APIs is a time-consuming challenge. This is because deploying an API requires tuning the configuration or settings of each API individually. The functionalities of each individual API are confined to that specific API and servers hosting multiple APIs are individually set up for hosting the APIs, this makes it very difficult to build new APIs or even scale and maintain existing APIs. This becomes even more challenging when there are tens of thousands of APIs and millions of clients requesting API-related services per day. These same tens of thousands of APIs are updated regularly. Consequently, updating the associated documentation with these APIs is a tedious and cumbersome activity. Consequently, this results in reduced system productivity.